A Place for us to Dream
by Bruna F
Summary: Nosso primeiro pecado. Não é traição, não é mentira.//gen//oneshot//


**Aviso:** Essa fanfic não contém spoilers, não tem shipper e não tem nenhuma cena que possa ferir o pudor de alguém.

Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem, mas essa fanfic sim.

* * *

**A Place for us to Dream**

* * *

**Primavera**

Regulus observa através da janela as pequenas flores que desabrocham no canteiro da praça em frente a sua casa. São flores frágeis e sem-graça, daquelas que morrem rapidamente, seja carregadas pelo vento ou simplesmente por terem sido feitas para viver pouco. Flores que ninguém gastaria um pouco de seu tempo para notá-las.

Mesmo assim, Regulus deseja estar lá fora, deseja tocar as pequenas plantas, descobrir se elas são capazes de exalar algum perfume, qual a tonalidade exata de suas pétalas, como será a sensação da grama verde e fresca em contato com sua pele. Ele deseja poder quebrar a regra explícita de não sair de casa, não se misturar aos trouxas e caminhar a mínima distância que o separa da praça, da grama, do vento e do sol.

Regulus toca o vidro, o maior símbolo de seu isolamento do mundo lá fora.

A voz de Sirius vem do andar de cima e chama por seu nome. Regulus sabe, pelo seu tom, que o irmão está fazendo algo errado e quer que ele participe também. Regulus pensa se Sirius não gostaria de quebrar uma regra e ir com ele até a praça.

Mas desiste da idéia. Simplesmente se levanta e sobe as escadas correndo, indo se unir ao irmão, deixando as flores e a janela para trás.

.

Draco observava o céu enquanto estava confortavelmente deitado sobre as margaridas que sua mãe cultivava no extenso jardim. Ela sempre pedia que ele não fizesse isso e o repreendia quando encontrava as pequenas flores mortas e amassadas, mas depois ela fazia um breve movimento com sua varinha, fazendo com que as flores voltassem ao normal. Ele sabia que, no final, tudo ficaria certo e ele ouviria a voz de sua mãe dizendo, com um tom de divertimento, como ele era uma criança irrecuperável. Mas então seu pai já teria chegado em casa, e ele estaria correndo ao seu encontro.

Pensou em como o clima estava perfeito para voar, com o céu limpo de nuvens e sem muito vento. Sua mãe provavelmente não deixaria que ele voasse sem o pai por perto, mas talvez ele pudesse pegar sua vassoura escondido e aproveitar o tempo, até que ela desse por sua falta e corresse para encontrá-lo.

Era uma boa idéia, afinal, e ele continuou pensando nela enquanto arrancava uma das flores do chão e tirava, destraidamente, pétala por pétala.

Ele não sabia que sua mãe o observava atentamente pela janela, nem que seu elfo-doméstico tinha instruções de não permitir que ele chegasse sequer próximo da nova vassoura de corrida, que ganhara de seu pai no natal. Mas sabia que tanto sua mãe quanto o elfo acabariam se curvando aos seus desejos. Sua mãe quando ele lhe pedisse com o olhar mais inocente possível, e o elfo quando visse seu olhar de pura malícia se virar em sua direção.

O sol aquecia seu rosto quando ele se levantou e saiu correndo até casa, abandonando o chão e as flores mortas e almejando a amplitude dos céus.

* * *

**Verão**

Draco está na loja de vestes, comprando seu uniforme para Hogwarts, quando vê o garoto entrar. Ele é baixo e magro, tem cabelos negros desarrumados, olhos verdes, usa óculos e está completamente mal vestido. De algum modo, Draco sente simpatia com ele.

O garoto sobe no banquinho ao seu lado e Draco o cumprimenta, travando depois um diálogo que mais aparenta um monólogo, devido as respostas curtas do garoto. Sente uma urgência de falar sobre sua vida, sobre aquilo que seus pais lhe falaram e que era aquilo que ele acreditava. Mas o garoto não demonstra nenhum real interesse no que ele está falando, apenas olha constantemente para o lado de fora da loja. Suas vestes ficam prontas e Draco não chega a saber qual seu nome, mas sabe que o verá em Hogwarts e espera ansiosamente por quando eles se encontrarão novamente.

No trem, Draco descobre que o garoto é na verdade, Harry Potter, aquele cujo nome ele já ouvira tantas vezes. Ele não gosta de ver o garoto conversando animadamente com um outro, e se lembra do quão distante ele fora quando eles se encontraram na loja de vestes. Ao se apresentar, ele se irrita com a risada vinda do outro garoto, e rapidamente oferece sua amizade a Harry, desejando afastá-lo logo do menino Weasley e tê-lo ao seu lado.

Draco não esperava pela resposta de Harry, e sem perceber, fala coisas que não tinha realmente intenção de falar. Draco tem então sua primeira briga com Harry, e sai da cabine se sentindo tão frustrado e contrariado como nunca se sentira na sua vida, nem mesmo quando seu pai lhe dissera que não poderia burlar o regulamento e deixar que tivesse uma vassoura no seu primeiro ano.

Ele não sabe que aquela é a primeira dentre diversas outras brigas com Harry Potter, mas já planeja como irá se vingar da maneira como foi tratado, e pela maneira como seus desejos não foram realizados.

Draco estabelece um novo objetivo em sua nova escola, e deixa que o contentamento com a idéia se espalhe por seu corpo e o acalme.

.

Regulus saiu da lareira, voltando para sua casa após seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Aquelas eram suas primeiras férias de verão, e ele não estava nem um pouco animado quanto a isso.

Sirius partira antes dele e já não estava mais sequer na sala quando ele chegou, tudo o que restara fora uma trilha de cinzas que ia em direção às escadas e sujava todo o ambiente. Seus pais apareceram logo depois, e sua mãe rapidamente se prontificou a limpá-lo. Regulus simplesmente permaneceu imóvel até que ela acabasse e depois carregou suas malas até seu quarto.

A porta do quarto ao lado do seu se encontrava fechada quando ele passou, e assim que entrou no seu próprio quarto ele fechou a porta também. Regulus permaneceu parado contra ela por diversos instantes, vendo como tudo no quarto estava exatamente como ele havia deixado. Até poderia acreditar nisso, que tudo continuava como era antes, mas o silêncio preenchia todo o lugar e não deixava espaço para falsas ilusões.

Ele se perguntou o que iria fazer nos dois meses seguintes. Pensou se iria escrever cartas para seus novos amigos, se iria estudar e adiantar as matérias que veria ou se iria praticar quadribol para tentar entrar no time da sua casa, mas nada disso realmente o interessava.

Ouviu batidas na porta e a abriu para ver Kreacher, o único ser que aparentava alguma felicidade naquela casa, que vinha para avisá-lo que o almoço estava servido. Ele agradeceu o elfo e saiu do quarto, passando mais uma vez pela porta fechada, sabendo que ela não se abriria tão cedo e que seu irmão definitivamente não se uniria a eles naquela refeição.

Regulus chegou ao saguão de entrada, parando em frente à janela que dava para a rua trouxa. Hesitou por longos instantes, então decidiu que o almoço poderia esperar um pouco e abriu a porta de frente da casa – descobrindo que, afinal, grande parte das suas férias seriam gastas na pequena praça do outro lado da rua.

* * *

**Outono**

Regulus se aproxima do pequeno grupo conversando extremamente baixo em um canto da Sala Comunal, e mesmo sem poder ouvir o que eles dizem, sabe exatamente sobre o que estão falando.

Severus Snape é o primeiro a perceber sua aproximação e vira em sua direção. Regulus não consegue evitar e pára subitamente, analisando a expressão no rosto do garoto. Ele sempre vira Snape ser perseguido por seu irmão e os amigos dele sem poder fazer nada em troca, e sempre o achara realmente fraco – mas, nesse momento, uma aura de poder e determinação como Regulus nunca vira antes o cerca.

Aquela face é exatamente o que ele precisa, é exatamente o que ele estava esperando. Continua a andar, cada vez mais próximo e mais convicto, até ficar ao lado de Severus Snape. Um longo instante de silêncio se instaura, enquanto os outros garotos o olham e ele olha diretamente para Snape. Então, sem hesitar, ele fala a frase que planejou por tanto tempo.

"Eu quero entrar."

Snape permanece calado, e então acena ligeriamente com a cabeça.

.

Draco estivera naquele lugar diversas vezes, quando era menor e explorava o local escondido, quando seu pai o chamava para discutir algum determinado assunto, ou quando precisava falar com o pai sobre alguma coisa, mas somente naquele momento ele percebeu qual era o verdadeiro significado do escritório para ele.

A longa mesa de madeira ainda estava lá, com diversos pergaminhos, tinteiros e penas espalhadas e a foto dele quando criança, com sua mãe, em um canto. Ele não ousou sentar na cadeira que sempre fora ocupada por um Lucius Malfoy concentrado e usando óculos, e se deteve no lugar que era seu, parado em frente à mesa, esperando por alguma resposta, alguma repreensão.

Os traços da passagem do Ministério ainda estavam presentes, através dos livros revirados e dos diversos objetos faltando. Draco esperou inutilmente por seu pai, mesmo sabendo que ele estava a quilômetros de distância, enclausurado em Azkaban. Sabia o quão infantil era essa atitude, mas naquele momento parecia que não tinha forças para fazer mais nada.

O que se mostrou errado, afinal, quando sua mãe apareceu na porta. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e as pálpebras inchadas em uma profunda expressão de dor e cansaço, que fez Draco sentir como se seu último pilar tivesse desabado.

Pensou no que seu pai faria, e soube que era seu dever proteger sua mãe e a reputação de sua família. Algo em seu rosto devia ter mudado, porque, no momento em que sua mãe o olhou, ela lhe deu imediatamente as costas e ele soube que ela começara a chorar.

Draco sabia o que viria em seguida, e sabia que mesmo que não estivesse pronto, teria que aceitar. Por seu pai, por sua mãe, por sua família, mas não realmente por ele mesmo.

.

Ele, no fundo, estará com medo.

Ele será conduzido por um grupo de pessoas vestidas de negro e usando máscaras, e não irá saber quais faces se escondem atrás dos disfarces.

Seu coração irá se acelerar e ele poderá sentir o sangue correndo pelas suas veias. Sua respiração se tornará ofegante e ele tentará disfarçar os sinais de que, no fundo, receia pelo o que irá acontecer.

O silêncio se instaurará quando o Lord das Trevas chegar, e todos, inclusive ele, abaixarão suas cabeças em sinal de respeito.

Ele saberá que o Lord entrará em sua mente, confirmando se há a convicção e a determinação necessárias, e saberá que não deve resistir a essa invasão. Saberá que não deve temer nem hesitar, e, então, o Lord receberá sua confirmação e ele poderá se sentir aliviado, mas não por muito tempo.

Porque o próximo passo será a dor. A dor excruciante de ter a pele marcada por um feitiço tão poderoso, a dor de se tornar ligado ao Lord das Trevas definitivamente, a dor da pele queimando, a dor que se alastrará por todo seu ser, corpo e mente, a dor que entorpecerá e o fará querer desistir de tudo. A dor que não passa de uma leve demonstração daquela que ele deverá causar aos outros.

Por fim, haverá uma marca. A Marca Negra, o símbolo da morte. Não será questão do desenho, porque o que os outros irão ver não passará de uma mera tatuagem, não passará da superfície, como tinta impressa na pele. Aquela marca na verdade será uma marca acima do corpo, acima da carne, será uma marca na mente e na alma, que não poderá jamais ser retirada ou esquecida. Será um novo nome, uma nova existência, um novo sentido, e tudo estará ali, na caveira, na serpente e na dor que ele sempre continuará a sentir.

* * *

**Inverno**

Draco olha para o homem a sua frente, e no seu íntimo ele sabe que não é capaz.

Ele esperava algo totalmente diferente, algo que incluísse o velho diretor desesperado, implorando pela própria vida, mas Dumbledore implora pela vida de Draco, e isso o deixa sem a mínima idéia do que fazer. Suas mãos fraquejam e já não seguram a varinha como seguravam antes. Diversas vozes, diversas palavras se embaralham em sua mente, travam uma batalha. Seu pai, sua mãe, o Lord, Dumbledore, Harry Potter.

Mas no final é uma outra que vem e o resgata.

Draco não sabe o que está acontecendo, e quando se dá conta Dumbledore está morto, e é Severus Snape, e não ele, quem o mata.

Ele sente uma onda de alívio, uma vez que o terrível fardo foi finalmente tirado de suas costas. Draco não pensa no que acontecerá a seguir,não quer saber das consequências. Tudo que sente é a total leveza, e simplesmente segue Snape e foge dali, foge como se tudo tivesse sido apenas um sonho terrível que estava acabando.

Ele sabe que na verdade não é assim, sabe que ainda não está terminado, mas não se importa com a gravidade da situação nem com o próximo se deixa levar pela mão do professor e se preocupa somente em não pensar em nada.

Porque aquilo havia finalmente acabado.

_._

Regulus olhou novamente para Kreacher, que confirmou. Ele se voltou para o recepiente a sua frente, cheio de um líquido que ele não sabia dizer o que era, e teve mais uma vez total certeza do que tinha que fazer.

Ele pediu que Kreacher lhe entregasse o medalhão, e então o abriu para confirmar que o que havia escrito estava realmente lá dentro. _"__Eu sei __que estarei__ morto muito antes de você ler isso, __mas quero__ que você saiba que __fui__ eu quem descobriu seu segredo__". _Ele leu novamente as palavras, redigidas com sua própria caligrafia, e se assegurou de que não havia nada mais para ser dito.

Devolveu o medalhão a Kreacher e tornou a repetir todas as suas instruções, reforçando a parte em que o elfo não deveria fazer nada para pará-lo e que, em nenhuma circunstância, deveria revelar aquilo para alguém da família. Ele pôde ver o medo e o sofrimento nos olhos de Kreacher, mas não podia fazer nada para evitar isso. Era a hora de consertar os danos que tinha feito, o acerto final.

Ele bebeu do líquido, e em instantes já não era mais ele mesmo, sua consciência estava totalmente perdida. Só havia um verdadeiro anseio em seu ser, e quando ele o alcançou, inúmeras mãos vieram lhe dizer que aquele era, afinal, o fim.

* * *

**Primavera**

Quando eles saíram de Hogwarts o dia já estava claro, e todos aqueles que presenciaram a batalha final foram presenteados com a luz do sol tentando em vão dizer que estava tudo bem.

Draco olhou para seus pais, de mãos dadas, cansados e feridos, e depois para si mesmo, com suas roupas sujas e rasgadas, tão sujas e tão deterioradas quanto o seu passado.

Ele olhou para o céu, claro e límpido, e pensou novamente em se libertar do chão e o alcançar.

Então ele soube que, de alguma forma, mesmo que tudo não ficasse bem, ele ainda poderia se libertar.

_._

Só o que ele vê é o negro, e ele não sabe dizer se é água, olhos ou o desconhecido, mas está certo de que é a morte.

Ele pensava que seria mais doloroso, teria mais arrependimentos, mas só sente paz e leveza agora. Talvez um último pensamento, um último nome, ecoando nos seus ouvidos como prova de que por mais que ele tentasse, ele nunca estaria livre.

A estrela mais brilhante.

E ele está de volta às noites; deitado no telhado, observando o céu.

* * *

**N/A: **O título e o sumário vem de Narcoleptic, do Placebo. Essa fanfic existe por causa da Katherine, que fez o challenge, e por causa da Dri, que não só betou como é co-autora do mostrinho. Escrita para o VI Challenge Relâmpago do 6V.


End file.
